Italy's secret
by Mirrors srorriM
Summary: Italy, Romano and Greece have been keeping secrets from the other countries for years now. But when the world meeting is held in Italy truths will be told and found. (I know it's a bad summary but try it, please. Also there is the possibility of character death. I'm still not sure.)
1. A world meeting

**Author Notes-** Hello, this is something that I don't think that anyone else has done. In this fanfiction Italy's still a country this just refers to all the religion Italy has. If anyone else has written anything like this please let me know! I'd love to read something like that.

-Chapter 1-

+Germany's point of view+

The world meeting was being held in England, this is normal and everyone had been carrying things through the meeting as normal. This time America had decided to annoy everyone by ranting that it's not fair that they always have to go to England, and that the meetings from now on should be held in America. And because of how America is this turned into something big with many countries fighting over it saying that the world meetings should be held in their countries or siding with someone on where the world meeting should be.

Germany once again had to take charge of the meeting to keep things together, he decided that what they would do is draw a name out of a hat and whichever country was drawn would be where the next world meeting would be held. No matter what, even if they didn't want to. Germany closed his eyes at the end of the table so that the American wouldn't have any complaints. Germany looked at the scrap piece of paper he had drawn "North Italy." Germany looked at his friend who jumped when his was called "Wait what? I'm going to have to prepare everything for the meeting? Vee~" Italy's eyes were still closed but still looked slightly panicked, which Germany found strange of his carefree friend. Germany sighed "If you want I can help you get things together after the meeting. But right since that matter is finally over with we need to get back to the discussions we came here for.".

Though everyone else continued everyone else continued as they normally would Italy and Romano both turned very quite and Greece kept exchanging worried glances with the twins.

When the world meeting ended Germany went to Italy who was still in his chair even though almost everyone else was gone. Romano and Greece had left together only telling Germany that they were going out to get a coffee and to take care of Italy. Which was very odd of Romano since he never seems to trust him. Germany walked over to Italy slowly sensing that something was wrong with his italian friend "Italy, the meeting ended twenty minutes ago." Italy turned his head to Germany. "Oh really? I didn't even notice. Vee~" Italy said in his usual happy-go-lucky voice.

Germany sighed, "So how can I help? Since you obviously are so deep in thought that you wouldn't notice something like that." Italy smiled warmly at Germany the way he normally would. "It's nothing Germany! You don't have to worry about a thing!" Germany stared at Italy worried for his friend "Well don't hesitate to tell me if you need any help." Italy nodded and gingerly sat up acting just as he normally would "So how does pasta for dinner tonight sound?" Germany raised an eyebrow "Don't you have to get things ready for the next meeting?" Italy sounding carefree said "But it's not until next week! And it's not actually that much work right? All I have to do is have a place reserved for the world meeting in my country, so long as I can do that everything should go smoothly. Vee~" Germany scratched his head "I suppose your right. But you seemed so disturbed by it I thought..." Italy grabbed Germany's arm "Let's go! When no ones around this place is really creepy! Vee~"

*Time skip*

And just like that Germany dropped the conversation and continued life as normal as he could, though the whole scene kept replaying in his head as though he was trying to decode something. Prussia of course noticed that his brother was acting strange and called it unawesome. Italy left Germany's home three days before the world meeting to prepare things, leaving Germany with his brother.

*Time skip to world meeting*

Germany sighed he had made it to the world meeting and all the nations had shown up, they were in a room that fit them all and had a much more rich and historic vibe to it. The room had windows unlike the one in England, everything about it seemed so much better. Germany sat down in the large table with such detail and looked at Italy expecting a proud smile, only to be shocked with a very fidgety and nervous Italy. Germany guessed it was because all these nations like England were right in his own country and after years of them attacking him he naturally felt uncomfortable about the whole situation.

Besides how Italy was acting the meeting went well, many people admired how beautiful the country was. Italy's phone started to to ring which made him jump from surprise. Italy left the meeting which was ending and stood in the hall, Germany strained to hear what was going on until he heard Italy's voice yell "There's no way! There has to be at least one still working!" there was no vee at the end of Italy's words. Though his sing song voice was still there he sounded like he might have panic attack at any moment.

Germany ran out his seat to aid Italy to see he was now on the floor his cell phone had fallen from his now limp hand. Germany shook Italy hoping to get some kind of reaction from his friend that wasn't smiling and more. America who had also ran out picked up the cellphone, the voice was yelling " ?! ?! Feliciano are you all right?!" America looked at Italy worried when he spoke "He stepped out for a second, now could you tell me what the big deal is?" America said trying to sound calm. The man at the end of said with a worried voice "Well unfortunately our airlines are having fuel issues so sending all of the people that attended the world meeting back to their countries is not going to happen. We should be able to fly them back tomorrow, since it's such late notice and Feliciano was in charge of this world meeting they're supposed to stay at his house." America sighed "Kay thanks, I'll let the others know."

Many of the other countries had flocked to Italy who Germany was still trying to get the attention of desperately. Romano parted the crowd with saying anything and looked at Germany "I knew something like this would happen." He sighed and looked at the large crowd of nations "Everyone your attention please! We've had some issues with our airlines and your trip back home has been delayed. Don't worry, everything should be fine tomorrow. All the men will be staying at me and Feliciano's home, all the women will be staying at Antonio's. Everyone got that?" everyone nodded and agreed all being silenced to hear Italy when his sing song voice once again rang "So it will be like a giant slumber party. Vee~"

Romano looked at his brother sympathetically "Yes, a giant slumber party." Romano said as he helped his brother stand up. Germany had a relieved face, as well as everyone else. Italy looked at all the others that were now just standing there looking at him "What's wrong? Vee?~" America nervously chuckled "Nothing. Come On guys lets explore this place!" America's heroic voice boomed as he looked at the other nations, they all silently agreed to allow America to lead in order to keep things from getting awkward.

Soon Romano was with the large group of nations that decided that they would explore, Spain was taking the women to his home where they would stay and would have to pack and sleep with other guys at Italy and Romano's place. Leaving Germany with Italy, Italy looked at Germany "Aren't you going to explore with the others? Vee?~" Germany shook his head "No, I'd rather help you get your house ready for so many guests. God know you'll need it." the truth was that Germany was far too concerned for Italy to let him be alone.

Italy smiled as they walked to his home, the sun's beams shined brightly off of his hair. Germany was so worried for Italy that he didn't talk on the walk only when they almost passed Italy's home that Italy was also distracted thinking about something, which only served to make Germany more worried for his usually carefree friend.

For the next few hours was trying to figure out how many people should be in one area and who would be wise to be sleeping in the same room, and then finding blankets and sleeping bags and whatever else would work for sleeping conditions. Meanwhile Italy was preparing a meal that could feed everyone. Germany never could catch what it was but it sounded like Italy was mumbling something to himself and it wasn't any song he was aware of. It sounded more like one of England's spells.

Soon everyone got back and Italy served a lot of pasta, lasagna and at least five pizzas. Though America ate two of them. Everyone drank and laughed and talked, things were going much better than anyone thought they would have. France and England didn't even fight once during the dinner. Everyone had a great time, the only conflict was when America brought up the beds saying that the hero should get to be on the actual bed and everyone else can sleep on the ground. However Germany elbowed him in the stomach hard, America immediately looked at him and started to yell "Hey what was that for?! How coul-" America realized that Germany's eyes were on Italy who has had a bad day. America sighed under his breath understanding what Germany meant "All right then! Since I'm the hero have to do the responsible thing! I'll let Italy sleep on the bed, that way I can keep England from doing any of his creepy voodoo crap on anyone while I'm asleep!" England was of course offended by this. And so the night continued with laughs.

+England's point of view+

After night full of laughter England as well as the others were in there place for sleep. However the fact that he hadn't seen any of his spirited friends since going exploring this country was concerning. They had looked really on edge during the world meeting, but they never said anything about it. And to top his worries he had assigned the same room as Russia, which made it hard to sleep knowing his enemy could attack at any moment.

Shivers went up England's back, he could feel that someone was staring at him. He had feeling in his gut that told him that this was very bad. His eyes scanned the room, he almost hoped that Russia wasn't in his bed so that England could assume that it was Russia that was staring at him. But Russia was in his bed, he wasn't asleep. England couldn't tell because it was so dark in the room but his face was like the one he has whenever he's running away from Belarus.

England now knowing that it wasn't Russia internally groaned, gathering his courage to turn his to whoever it was that was staring at him. His mind tried to convince him that it was just France, just France looking at him imagining things he shouldn't. But the truth is that he knew that it wasn't France and it wasn't going to go away on it's own.

He whipped his head around so fast he didn't breath. Before he call himself an idiot for being scared of nothing something threw him against the wall. England kicked the wall and squirmed, someone was holding him up and strangling him. England didn't see anyone holding him up. And neither did the others that were in Romano's bedroom. They had all woken up from the commotion, all of them clueless on how to help England against something that they couldn't see. America started to scream as England started to get paler from lack of oxygen "Hold on Arthur! We're going to help!" He said trying to grab England's hand when something pushed him down hard.

That's when Italy followed by Germany, Romano and Greece and walked in. Italy seemed like a different person entirely. His smile was gone and his eyes were open, his eyes were captivating. They looked like they had seen many wars, they seemed fearless and strong. Italy put his hand out touching something that they could not see. Though England was having a hard time keeping himself from passing out he did hear Italy's words through all the panic "Vai alla vera terra santa, i miei soldati."

England was let go and dropped to the ground clutching his neck as he gasped for air. He looked up saw Italy glaring at some horrible being, it was black and surrounded by smoke and Italy's his was on it's chest. The creature screamed, it's scream was the most haunting thing England had ever heard. It was not the scream of animal or a demon, it was the scream of men. Hundreds of them all screaming at the same time. It vanished in front of his eyes. England looked at Italy, whose powerful eyes had locked onto England "I knew this was a bad idea. Call your airport and the hell out of here before more of them appear!" Italy added no Vee and nothing about his voice sounded sing song or happy-go-lucky.

Italy clenched his bare chest and yelped from pain then falling to the ground, Germany and Romano immediately ran to his side. Germany was still in shock about what just happened but Romano didn't seem surprised by the events at all, Romano turned his head to Greece "Get his medicine, quick!" Greece nodded and ran to get it, seeming to be wide awake. Germany looked at Romano completely alarmed "What wrong with him?!" Romano sighed as he took the pills from Greece's hand and a glass of water "He gets horrible chest pains from stress, whenever something big like this happens he has to take a stronger medicine to ease the pain."

Romano lifted Italy's head putting pills in his mouth then the water forcing Italy to swallow. Germany looked at England who was still breath heavy "What was that?! What was that invisible thing that Italy just got rid of?!" Romano glared at Germany gritting his teeth "Strange how the one who killed millions including my Fratello's men in the name of religion doesn't have a clue what that was! Do you know how much pai-" Greece covered Romano's mouth "Stop it, you know it's not fair to say things like that. We couldn't see them before either." everyone's attention averted to Italy who was now sobbing clutching his stomach. His eyes were still open as tears came out. Romano's eyes met Greece who released Romano as he said "I'll go get the antidepressants." Germany repeated the words in shock "Antidepressants?" Italy's who was still clutching his stomach and crying responded in a voice that sounded so broken down "I am a concoction of pills."

Romano took the pills from Greece and looked at his brother who started to cry to him as Romano got ready to give him the pills "Fratello prego uccidimi. Fratello prego uccidimi!" Romano started to cry as he forced Italy swallow the antidepressants with the then empty glass of water. "Non potrei mai, fratello.".

**Translations-**

Italian-

Vai alla vera terra santa, i miei soldati.  
Means "Go to the true holy land, my soldiers."

Fratello prego uccidimi.  
Means "Brother please kill me."

Non potrei mai, fratello.  
Means "I could never, brother."

**More Author Notes-** So how did you like it? I really like the idea of Italy having to deal with demons and spirits, especially because if you think about it since he's all the churches and people he is more holy than the pope.


	2. An Italian's Temper

**Author Notes-** Hello, so Japan speaks in this chapter and I like to make sure that people know that though he still has his accent I just don't write it in. For example you may have noticed that when Germany speaks the text says "What" instead of "Vhat", it doesn't mean his accent is gone. It's just that I don't write it in.

Also, there's slight GerIta but they don't kiss or anything.

-Chapter 2-

Italy's body started to go limp after taking the pills. Germany looked at Romano still very worried "Did he overdose?" Romano shook his head in reply, "His antidepressants have the side effect of drowsiness. He's just falling asleep." Japan looked concerned "May I see what kind it is?" Romano bit his lip before hesitantly nodding his head to Greece signaling that giving him the bottle would be okay. Greece sighed handing Japan the bottle knowing what the reaction would be. Japan examined the bottle and exclaimed "What?! But this can't be right!" Germany didn't want to know but asked anyway. "What? What is it?" Japan looked at Italy worry written all over his face "This medicine is incredibly strong, besides the effect of drowsiness it also can make average tasks difficult. Doctors rarely prescribe this because the effects of making you happy are so strong that if you're taking that drug you could watch everyone you know and love die before your eyes and still be happy. It's effects also inclu-"

Japan's words were interrupted by Greece's strangely annoyed voice "Please, Japan. Just stop. We already know all of the effects. Trust me when I say that, I know. I'm not in the mood for this right now." Japan looked at his friend with some shock "Are you taking this medication as well?" Greece didn't say anything. Romano sighed "Greece, I'm going to need you to carry Italy to his bed in a second. But first I have to test England if he's experienced temptaint." England looked at Romano questioningly his hand still around his throat. Romano spoke as he gestured with his hand "Come here." England let go of his throat which had red marks from being strangled and walked over to Romano side "What do I have to do?" Romano sighed "Just look at Italy and tell me if you can see any birthmarks or scars on his body." England looked at Italy and then back at Romano "Of course I see scars! His chest is bloody covered with them!"

Romano groaned as ran his hands through his hair "Just great, he did go through a temptaint. Greece take Italy to bed, I'll take of the rest." Greece nodded and carefully picked him up. He left the room carrying Italy bridal style. England stuttered "S-so what this whole temptaint thing mean?" Romano sighed "You're going to have to stay here for a few days." England could stop his words "What do you bloody mean?!" Romano squeezed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes "That formazione di anime as we call it, hurt you. Making you be able to see things that others can't. For example all those scars on Italy's on Italy's chest were from all sorts of dark beings so others can't see." England looked frustrated "I don't really mind that, I've always been able to see things others can't."

Romano opened his eyes making give a look at England that internally made him shiver "You just don't get it. You'll die if you try to leave our side right now! You were attacked and almost killed by a formazione di anime for simply being here!" Romano closed his eyes again and sighed, his train of thought was stopped at the sound of Spain's concerned voice.

"Romano...Are you taking pills as well?" Romano opened his eyes and stood up "No. I've thought about it... And have been tempted to. But I when I see what it does to Feliciano..." His voice died in his throat as he wiped away any remaining tears from his face using his sleeve. He walked to to the doorway said "You should all go back to sleep, there won't be anymore of them." he continued out the door leaving all of them in the room trying to wrap their head around what had happened. Though most of them went back to their places America didn't. He sat with his back to the wall all night. Germany didn't even try to sleep for the rest of night either, he insisted on being with Italy until Romano gave in and allowed it.

In the morning everyone looked sleep deprived, accept Romano and Greece. Who were able to sleep soundly. Many people had gotten their things and were eager to get out of there. Romano and Greece worked together to make a large meal for everyone, though most people who went to the table didn't eat.

Japan who sat at the table stared at Greece, who was back to normal. Just as calm and sleepy as ever, Japan spoke hesitantly "So how's Italy?" Greece's eyes glanced at Italy's bedroom as he spoke "He's fine. He'll need a few days before he can function normal but It's not really a big deal. The one I'd be worried about is Germany. After all, this is a lot take in." Japan nodded in response. America who was sitting at the table not having touched any of the food looked at Romano, his voice sounding more like he was telling instead of asking him "Can we speak in private?" Romano sighed "Yeah." he had a feeling in his gut that he wasn't going to like what the american had to say.

America and Romano left the dining room that had an awkward feeling to it and went onto the porch. Romano breathed in the fresh air, smiling slightly from the escape of the bad atmosphere "Ok, so what do you want?" he said bluntly. America had but both his hands curled into fists "I'd like to stay here with England." America blushed slightly "You said that he'd die if he left you guys last night. If he's in that bad of a situation I want to be there for him." Romano looked at America. Sympathy in his eyes "You realize what kind of position you're putting yourself in right? You won't be able to protect him. You won't be of any use. Can you deal with that?" America looked at Romano strength in his eyes "I will be there for England when he needs me. That will be my use." Romano looked surprised by his answer. He turned from America to the house "You may stay." he said before walking into the house with a face as red as a tomato.

When Romano peeked his head into the dining room he saw that it had been deserted and could hear a loud commotion. He rolled his eyes as he walked to Italy's bedroom knowing that he must've woken up. He could see the crowd of people that were looking at Italy trying to see if he was okay and back to himself. He had sat up and in his usual sing song voice was trying calm people down that were panicked over his condition.

"I'm fine! Vee!~" Italy said loudly in his sing song voice. Romano parted the crowd of people with ease in order to get to his brother, once he reached Italy's bed he turned around to look at the crowd of countries "He's fine. Now go get your things and get the hell out of my house." for a moment there was silence in the room and then people slowly started to leave the room. The room after two minutes was left with Italy, Romano, Greece and Germany who hadn't moved from his spot since the last night. Germany turned his head to Romano "I have a request, I'd like to s-" Romano interrupted Germany "You want to stay here, I already know. It was obvious to everyone that you would say that, potato brains." Germany paid no mind to Romano's insult and continued "May I?" Germany asked hoping that Romano would over look his feeling for him.

"For what reason? Vee?~" Italy's voice chirped in Germany looked at Italy, a little surprised "Because of your current condition of course! You're taking s-" Italy spoke over Germany's words "So? Nothing in this picture is new. I've been in this condition my whole life. This is normal. You don't have to worry about me Germany, at least not when it comes to this kind of stuff. You should go back home and let things go as they would normally. Vee~" Germany hugged Italy, surprising everyone in the room "Italy, I'm so sorry you've had to deal with this for so long you can call it normal." Italy opened eyes for a moment and then closed them again "Romano, Greece please let us speak in private."

Romano and Greece both nodded and left the room, leaving Germany alone still hugging Italy. Italy buried his face into Germany's shoulder "I want to protect you. I want you to feel safe from anything bad, I want too be strong for you. But I'm so scared that if I stop taking those antidepressants so I can be strong you won't like me anymore." Germany put one of his hands on Italy's head "You don't have to be strong for me. Just take care of yourself." Italy pushed himself out from Germany's hug "Go get Romano, he's not going to be happy to hear that you're staying so it's best that I tell him. Vee~"

Germany nodded smiling slightly as he stood up his legs making a loud popping noise from sitting all night. He walked through the doorway and started speaking "Hey Roman-" he stopped at the sight of Romano and England glaring at each other, neither of them had even noticed Germany. "Why can't I bloody talk to Italy about this whole temptaint thing?!" Romano curled his hand into fists "Because he just woke up, shit face! Give him a goddamn day at least! Everyone just found his biggest secret last night!"

America spoke calmly "Dudes everything is fine." England snapped his head at America showing him his once emerald colored eyes were tainted with a dark purple rim "Everything is not fine America!" he said, panic could be heard in his voice. The Germany and America both froze, shocked by the change in England's eyes. Italy's voice rang from his room "Bring England here. I may not be able to do much until tomorrow but if will ease his nerves then allow him in. Vee~"

England sighed with relief and walked into Italy's room, and sat in the chair Germany had been in. Italy turned his head to England opened his eyes making England shiver on the inside. "This is incredible. Vee~" Italy's voice filled with awe, England tried to avoid eye contact "You've never seen that happen to someone's eyes?" Italy smiled and shook his head "No, this happened to Romano and Greece. The difference is that they weren't able to see esseri santi before. Vee~" England tilted his head "esseri santi?" Italy nodded "Those magical friends of yours that others can't see. Those have many names but I call them esseri santi. Anyways right now you can see everything. You can see our world, you can anime perdute, you can see esseri santi and I bet you you can see demoni. Vee~" England sighed "That's nice and all but Romano said that I'd be killed if I went outside because of this." Italy nodded "And you would be. Vee~" the fact Italy said that in a sing song voice scared England so much.

Italy put his hand over England's eyes "Don't move or you might get get hurt. Vee~" England's heartbeat raced wondering what Italy was about to do to him, Italy had every reason to want revenge so why would he help him? Italy's voice didn't sound sing song like at all when he spoke this time "In nome di tutto ciò che è santo, ti comando di mascherare la verità con il passato." England could feel a strange sensation, it took all his willpower to resist the urge to pull away from Italy's hand. Italy slowly moved his hand away from England's face. England looked at Italy puzzled "What just hap-" Italy closed his eyes and leaned his head back "Go look in a mirror. Vee~" his voice had regained it's sing song quality making England feel relieved. England tried to keep himself from running but walked very fast hopeful to see his eyes the way they should be.

He reached the bathroom opened the door and took a deep breath before looking into the mirror. He smiled brightly seeing that his eyes shined just like they did before. He charged to the front door "Come on America, my eyes are fine now!" Romano grabbed his arm tightly before he could walk outside the house "It's not that easy dumbass." England ripped his arm from Romano's grasp "But my eyes are fine now." Romano glared at him "You can still see what others can't, and I'm not talking about esseri santi. And they don't like people who can see them." Romano once again grabbed England's arm. England tried to get him to let go but Romano's grip was a lot stronger than he expected, Romano had such a good hold on England that he was able to drag him back to Italy's room.

"Feli, is there anyway for his sight to go back to normal?" Italy sighed shaking his head "A temptaint can't be undone. Vee~" England turned his head to Romano "So there's nothing to be done. Now let me go you bloody git! I'm going home." Italy pinched the brim of his nose tightly "For your safety I insist you stay for one more day. Then I'll be able to escort you home, and keep you from getting hurt. Vee~" England glared at Italy "I can take care of myself." Italy squeezed the bridge of his nose tighter "No you can't, not this time." England's anger showed in his voice "Then can you escort me now?!" blood started to drip from where Italy had been squeezing on his nose as he yelled "I'm helping you not because I have to but because I choose to! Stop acting like brat!"

A long silence fell in the house as England was shocked with Italy, England didn't even notice that Romano had let go of him. America grabbed England's wrist and led him out of Italy's bedroom.

*Time skip*

England sat up in his bed as quietly as he could, it was just after midnight he was pretty sure that everyone was asleep. Germany had sat in the chair next to Italy for the rest of the day and odds were that he had fallen asleep in that chair. Greece had left after dinner and went home. Italy didn't leave his bed at all, though England didn't ask he guessed that this was because of the pills. America had fallen asleep very fast due to not sleeping the last night, as for Romano England had seen that he had put on pajamas so he assumed that at this late an hour must he be asleep.

England grabbed his things and was able to change very quietly, he smiled seeing that he had his things and looked presentable and hadn't woken up. Idiots should have known better than to trust a spy England thought to himself as he slipped out a window. England walked down the street with a really bad feeling his chest, he tried to ignore it.

"**_Assassino._**" England's eyes widened, as that didn't sound like anyone he knew. "**_Si meritano di morire._**" England's heart was racing, he had no idea what was going on but this didn't sound good. The voice didn't sound even human. "_**Proprio come me.**_" England hesitantly turned around to see who was speaking to him, fighting his instincts to run away. When his eyes saw this, creature he stopped moving. He didn't even breath. Whatever this thing was, it didn't look nice. It wore a cloak that looked like it belonged to a monk but was covered in blood. It's fingers were so pointed they looked like daggers. It's head was covered by an apothecary mask that only allowed England to see the huge horns that looked like pure bone and eyes which were dark purple and had abnormally large black pupils.

England had never felt so scared in his life.

Translations-

Italian-

formazione di anime

Means "Formation of souls"

esseri santi

Means "holy beings"

anime perdute

Means "lost souls"

demoni

Means "demons"

In nome di tutto ciò che è santo, ti comando di mascherare la verità con il passato.

Means "In the name of all that is holy, I command you hide the truth with the past."

Assassino.

Means "Murderer."

Si meritano di morire.

Means "You deserve to die."

Proprio come me.

Means "Just like me."

**More Author Notes-** Gosh darn it Iggy. Yeah I know this chapter wasn't as eventful as the last. I'm sorry. The truth is that I planned to make that a one shot but when I saw that people actually were reading it I decided to continue.


	3. Regret

**Author Notes- **Hello! I have returned! And I'm going to try to keep on updating frequently!

-Chapter 3-

England stared at this thing, if he could've he would have started to run. But he couldn't feel his legs anymore. _I should have just waited it out_, England thought as the beast got so close the beak of his mask was nearly touching him. England's eyes felt heavy. _I can't pass out, not now._ He thought though, awake or not he was in a bad situation. The beast put his hand on England's chest, England could feel the points of it's fingers cutting him. It pushed England down onto the concrete with ease.

England was desperately trying to reach for the gun that was just in his pocket, but his arms felt like lead. "_**Combattere è inutile. Sarete svenuto in circa un minuto. E allora si sarà in miniera a che fare con quello che mi pare.**_" England glared at this monster, not knowing what it said. England was concentrating on trying find a way out of the situation, until a familiar voice rang out from the darkness "England?! What the heck are you doing there?!" the red eyed Prussian asked. England was never really fond of Prussia, however he knew that Prussia could not see the monster that could claw off his face at any moment. So he yelled despite how exhausting it felt to even whisper "Prussia, run! Run as fast as you ca-" England would've finished his sentence had it not been for the monster, that had put hand on his mouth muffling his words.

Prussia now alarmed pulled his pistol from his pocket and started to run over to England "England?! Are you okay?!" he yelled, clueless on what just happened. England's vision started to go black as the monster removed it hand from his mouth, the beast then turned it attention to the Prussian who was now huffing and puffing from running. The monster put his hand on Prussia's gun and leaned in to so that his mouth was just a hair away from his ear and whispered "_**Dal buio della tua mente che io vi comando, uccidere se stessi.**_"

Prussia's once candy red eyes dulled to a crimson as his hand that held the gun moved so that the barrel of the pistol was against his temple. "Not today!" Greece yelled snatching the gun from Prussia, who then collapsed. Greece and the devilish being made eye contact, Greece put his hand on the demon's mask without hesitation or fear. "Στο όνομα όλων αυτών που είναι άγιος, σε διατάζω να φύγεις αυτή τη γη." The beast screeched in reply it's dagger fingers cutting through the mask into it's own face as it panicked. A black portal appeared under it's feet sucking him down and away. The black portal then closed after taking the beast away.

Prussia sat up and looked at Greece confused to no end on what just happened, Greece fell onto one knee. His breaths were loud and quick, he turned his head to Prussia "I'll *Huff* explain later. *Huff* Just carry *Huff* England to Italy's place." Prussia would have argued if not for the fact the Greek was in no condition to carry England himself. Prussia sigh and walked over to England, then realized that England's chest was bleeding bad. Prussia carried England piggyback style and started walking, and noticed his pistol was now in Greece's hand.

_This better be good_. Prussia thought as they walked down the street. He hadn't gone to the world meeting but he had heard from France that something had happened with Italy, he didn't go into detail about it saying that it was hard to explain. But Prussia did know that his brother didn't go home like most of the other countries. And considering that the rumors say that even Russia was scared by whatever it was that happened, Germany could be in some serious trouble.

When they reached the house Greece tried to open the door, which was of course locked. Prussia was surprised by the angry tone from the usually peaceful country "Open the damn door!" he yelled he hit the door loudly. Prussia could hear footsteps loudly running to the door, which then stopped at the doorway. Romano opened the door and simply moved out of the doorway and said "Get in." before Prussia walked he hunched over, trying to keep England from hitting the door frame.

Prussia looked around and saw America who was still very groggy and tired "What's going on dudes?" he said as he rubbed his eyes, not even realizing that England was on Prussia's back. Romano pointed to the living room while looking at Prussia "Put him on the couch." Prussia nodded and stepped through the Italian and American's paths. Romano then turned to America "That stupido England ran off while everyone was asleep." America exclaimed "What?!" Romano shook his head and sighed "He's in the living room. I'll go in and check on his condition. It would be best if you stayed by his side for encase he wakes up." America looked nervous "Why? Did something serious happen?" Romano ran his hand through his hair "I don't know, but I do know that there are horrible things out there. I wouldn-"

Romano's sentence was interrupted by the sound of barfing coming from the bathroom, which hadn't even been closed. Romano looked at the bathroom and groaned "He knows what happens when he does this." "Does what?" Prussia asked having swapped places with America, who was now freaking out over England's blood chest. "He had already taken his medicine when he saved your asses. He must of used the ability to command, but doing that while under the influence of any kind of drug is a big no. So now he's paying the price." Romano then walked into the living room to examine England.

Romano looked at England, who had passed out and was now bleeding all over the couch. _Idiot._ Romano thought as he unbuttoned England's shirt so he could see the wounds. "How bad is it?!" America who had turned very pale yelled, Romano didn't even glance at America "Well the good news is that it's something I can treat, the bad new is that we're not sure if the damage that's been done is only physical." America eyes widened. "What do you mean by that? You don't mean he's been possessed, right?" Romano looked at America "Make yourself useful, go get me the first aid kit. It's in the bottom shelf to the left in Italy's room." America didn't like that Romano avoided his question, but he nodded and ran to Italy's bedroom anyway.

Meanwhile Prussia had walked to Italy's bedroom, vaguely remembering the layout of the house from the times that Germany and him have been invited to have dinner at their house. He poked his in and just as he expected, Germany and Italy were there. Italy was sitting up looking at the doorway, and Germany was sitting in a chair next to Italy's bed. Both looked alarmed, which was understandable since Greece had yelled for someone to get the door in the middle of the night and was now puking his guts out. Germany looked at Prussia surprised "Prussia?! Why are you here?" Prussia shook his head and sighed "Nice to see you too. Anyways I'm here because the awesome me wanted to check on his bro."

Prussia noticed Italy who was looking at him curiously "What is there something on me?" Italy slowly shook his head "It's just...You smell like blood. Vee~" Italy said with his usual sing song voice. Prussia didn't respond for a moment because he was slightly shocked by Italy's statement, Prussia didn't even think that Italy knew what that smelt like. "Uh yeah. England was bleeding when the awesome me carried him here." Italy put his hand on his face "He must have tried to go home while we were all asleep. _Tipica stronzata. _Vee~" America bursted through the door and bumped into Prussia. "Sorry dude! Do you know where the firs-" Italy interrupted as leaned over the side of the bed opening a cabinet "It's in here. Vee~" Italy stretched his arms out as he grabbed the first aid kit.

"Thanks dude!" America said in his loud voice as he grabbed the first aid kit before running back out of the room. Italy sighed putting his head back against the headboard "I'll have to check on him in the morning." Prussia looked at Italy confused on so many levels "Why can't you go visit him right now?" Italy's face turned bright pink before he covered it with his hands. Though it was slightly muffled Prussia heard Italy say "I can't." "Why not?" Prussia returned, weirded out by how there wasn't Vee at the end of Italy's sentence. "My stress medication cut off the feelings in my legs, so basically I can't walk until tomorrow. Which is why I couldn't escort England home earlier today." Prussia looked at Germany who understood whatever it was that was going on.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm going to let deal with whatever it is that you're going through and keep an eye on England." Prussia paused before smiling mischievously "Don't get any ideas while I'm gone bro." Germany blushed as Prussia snickered while walking out of the room.

Prussia stopped while he was walking down the hall and his head to his pistol, which was laying on the ground next to the bathroom door. _Greece must have dropped it in the rush_. Prussia thought as he stared at it. He had bad feeling as stared at it. He walked over to it and picked it up, he was going to put it back into his pocket. But instead he froze, looking into the pistol. So many bad memories were flashing into him at once along with all the hurtful emotion that came with them. Strangely even though he didn't know Italian a voice in his head rang "_**Uccidere se stessi.**_"

Prussia gasped when he heard a blood curdling scream come from the living room, he shoved the pistol into his pocket and to the living room as he shouted. "What happened?!" He saw England kicking and screaming. Romano was holding his arms down, Romano snapped his head to America who was staring in shock "Help me hold him down!" America stared for moment before reluctantly helping Romano hold England down. England continued to struggle and scream as they pinned him down, Romano looked at Prussia who was trying figure out the situation "There's a sedative in the first aid kit, hand it to me!" Prussia quickly obeyed giving him the sedative which Romano then pushed into England's wrist. England's screams and struggles continued for another few minutes but then he stopped fighting and just sobbed.

"What was that?" America said, his hands were curled up into fists and his head was down. Romano sighed "Delayed stress reaction. Basically he's reacting to whatever he faced before Greece saved him." Romano paused as he ran his hand through his hair "We wanted him to wait before going home with good reason."

Translations

Italian

Combattere è inutile. Sarete svenuto in circa un minuto. E allora si sarà in miniera a che fare con quello che mi pare.

Means "Fighting is useless. You'll be passed out in about a minute. And then you will be mine to do with as I please."  
-

Dal buio della tua mente che io vi comando, uccidere se stessi.

Means "From the darkness of your mind that I command you, to kill oneself."

stupido  
Means "stupid" (If you couldn't figure that one out there's a problem)  
-

Tipica stronzata.

Means "Typical bullshit."

Greek

Στο όνομα όλων αυτών που είναι άγιος, σε διατάζω να φύγεις αυτή τη γη.

Means "In the name of all that is holy, I command you to leave this earth."

**More Author Notes- **First I make a chapter that's not as eventful as the last, now I make chapter that's not as long as the last.  
By the way for those who don't know, I'll be attending Kumoricon. I'll be dressed as Garry from the video game Ib on all days of the convention. If you're going to the convention let me know in the reviews! If you want should you meet me at the convention I'd be happy to take a request. Say you want me to write Spamano or GerIta or you have a thing for say a snapped!Canada. Whatever it is I'd be happy to take requests while I'm at the convention!


	4. Stress

**Author Notes-** So my computer has been very glitchy, so my father decided he would "fix" it so now my computer has more bugs than before and he got rid of both firefox and google chrome making it so that I only have internet explorer. I can't say at this point how fast I'll be updating.

WARNING: This chapter contains some yaoi, however it's only fluff.

-Chapter 4-

Prussia looked at Romano puzzled "But I saw him before Greece was there, he was on the ground and he yelled at me to get away. It was just us." Romano looked at Prussia, he looked exhausted "And then what happened?" Prussia opened his mouth to speak but didn't say anything for a minute. "I can't remember. It's like time jumped. The next thing I remember is sitting up and seeing Greece all worn out." Romano took a deep breath "I see, I'll speak with Greece once he's feeling better." Romano then turned his head to America who was just staring at England as he bit his bottom lip "Keep that up you'll start to bleed. Oh and by the way though I don't think I have to ask, could you stay with England? Right now seeing a hero would be nice for him." America looked at Romano and smiled sadly "Yeah."

Romano smiled back, though his smiled seemed more sympathetic than happy. He turned to the door and as he walked out of the room "Greece has quieted down so I'm going to go check on him. Prussia, you can stay the night. Just know that I've got my hands full so don't do anything stupid." he said in his usual somewhat annoyed sounding voice. Romano walked down the hallway knocked on the wall since the bathroom door was never closed in the first place, he heard three knocks in reply and walked in. He looked at Greece who breathing was heavy and quick, "Try to slow down your breath, it should help." Romano then got down on one knee so that he was at eye level with him. Greece looked at him and then closed his eyes as he tried slow down his breath "We're in deep." Romano sighed he nodded in agreement.

"We sure are. Do you know what happened with Prussia and England?" Greece covered his eyes with hand before speaking "England was scared to death and had already inhaled enough of the demon's essence that he had passed out. I got there just in time to save Prussia, he had gotten a command from that demon to kill himself." a weary look went on Romano's face "Shit. Were you able to kill it?" Greece who was now leaning on the wall shook his head "It was a powerful one, I was lucky just to get it out of there." there was silence for a moment. Romano then looked at Greece questioningly "But why were you there in the first place?" Greece's arm lowered as though it was moving by itself, it revealed his eyes which looked so desperate for sleep. "Japan was really worried about me after the meeting so I figured that if I went home he would be calling me until he got all the answers he wanted, and right now we're the talk of the nations so crashing at a friends house wasn't an option. So I decided to stay nearby and keep an eye out for any χαμένων ψυχών or δαίμονες. Honestly things had been so quiet for a while I took my medicine figuring that everything was going to be fine."

Romano was both grateful and annoyed that Greece spoke in Greek knowing that he didn't even know how to say hello in greek. "Well thanks, if you hadn't been there then thing really would have spiraled into chaos." Romano stood up and then offered Greece his hand "I can't have you sleeping in my bathroom like a bum." Greece grabbed Romano's hand almost falling onto him as he stood up. He was barely able to stay awake enough to understand Romano's complaint "Goddamned antidepressants knock you out everytime." Greece followed Romano as he stomped through hall holding Greece's hand tightly. Greece bumped into Romano, he was so tired he hadn't realized that he had stopped walking. Romano let go of Greece's hand and pushed him into what Greece was happy to realize was a bed. "Let me take your boots off before you fall asleep dummy!" Greece just smiled as closed his eyes, the bed so comfortable and though Romano wouldn't admit it Romano was trying his best to take off Greece's boots without hurting him. When both boots were off Romano scratched the back of his neck unsure if Greece was still awake to hear his words "You can sleep here but don't me any trouble."

Romano looked at Greece who looked so peaceful he was asleep and mumbled "Well there goes my bed." he then cracked his knuckles as he walked down the hallway. He would like nothing more than to roll into bed and deal with all of this in the morning but unfortunately the responsibilities had ended up with him. The truth was that he somewhat liked it when these kind of things happened, sure it they're a real pain in the neck but when he has to keep Italy and Greece and in this case others safe it gave him a sense of meaning. Even before he could see spirits and demons he was depressed, mainly because he felt his being was pointless. He didn't provide the world with art like his brother, nor was he particularly strong like the other nations. It was then that Romano looked into his living room to the once strong nations that were a complete mess. Romano had never seen England look so scared. America didn't look like he was in tip top shape either, he didn't have a smile on his face or a enthusiastic air to him.

Romano scanned England's condition as stepped into the room as quiet as he could, not wanting to disturb the American when he was in a gloomy mood. Sweat covered England and his breaths sounded panicked. Romano looked curiosity smeared across his face. And sure enough he found who he was looking for, Prussia was sitting with his back against the wall and looked like he was in deep thought. "Hey. Make yourself useful and go get an ice pack from the freezer." Prussia blinked and looked at Romano for a minute before understanding what he had said. "Right..." He said sounding uneasy and unlike himself, without any protest he got an ice pack and put it on England's forehead. Romano paused as he braced himself for the worst before reluctantly continuing "Prussia you need to stay here for a while. At the moment it would be for the best."

Prussia snapped his head at Romano, Romano got himself ready for yelling and questions that he would prefer not to answer. "I thought so." Romano looked at Prussia confused "Wait, what?" Prussia cracked his knuckles as he spoke "I know you don't like west, so you probably want me here to get him away from your brother. As something of a distraction, after all I am so awesome there's no way he could just ignore me." Prussia's once again sounding confident and arrogant a usual. Romano smirked, since it would have been a lot of work if Prussia had asked questions. "Exactly, now I'm going to put together some make shift beds. Go to sleep whenever you want, I really don't care if you sleep at all." Romano said in his annoyed sounding voice.

Romano stood there for a moment before he shook his head "Also Prussia, don't let people in without my permission." Prussia jumped and looked at Romano with a dumbfounded expression, "What?! How did you-" Romano interrupted him "When you're constantly being attacked your senses get sharp. I heard someone come into my home and I know that you were aware of it. Now who in God's name have you hidden from me?" "Lighten up on him will you poco tomate?" the calming voice that Romano knew so well. Romano's cheeks turned bright pink at the spanish words "Spain. Come here you Bastard! Venire qui senza il mio permesso!" Spain opened the door that separated the dining room from the living room, "Romano please calm down, I can't understand what you're saying. I-" Romano who was being his angry self wouldn't be calmed so easily "That's because your lazy ass wouldn't learn Italian! Come osi-"

Romano stopped as he looked at America who had been quiet during all of this and took a deep breath, which calmed him down a bit. "I'm here because I was worried about you. What's going on?" Spain continued worry seemed to drench his words. Romano pinched the bridge of his nose "I really don't have the patience for this right now." Spain looked at Romano with a frustrated appearance. He walked to Romano as he spoke "I understand if you don't want to talk right considering how late it is, but please at least let me know how I can help." Romano charged over to Spain and grabbed his wrist tightly. He then stormed to the kitchen as he dragged Spain and looked over his shoulder to Prussia who had been watching all of this "Spain and I need to speak in private."

When the door to the kitchen closed Romano let go of Spain wrist and turned his head to see the shocked face Spain wore, which didn't surprise Romano since Spain's _poco tomate _just used an iron grip on him that he could not break from even when he struggled. "I am far too tired to deal with this at the moment. You want to be helpful? Fine. Keep an eye on Prussia for me. If he disappears in the middle in the night I don't care if he's just going to the bathroom I want you to keep tabs on him." Spain looked at Romano bewildered "Um sure. But why?" Romano sighed "Don't ask, it's complicated." Romano then walked to the door and put his hand on the doorknob before turning his head back at Spain "And you're in charge of your sleeping situation."

When Romano walked into the living room and heard the thick and heavy german accent that he hated speaking "What was all the yelling about?" Romano looked up and saw Germany and Prussia talking, and as much resentment as Romano had for Germany he couldn't help but grin. In this house that had Italy taking antidepressants, a quiet America, a scared England and a drugged Greece, there was Germany and Prussia. Talking as they normally would, Prussia said something stupid and Germany returned it with his typical seriousness. As much havoc as Germany had once brought that Romano refused to forget, Germany did have a calming effect on this whole situation. It gave Romano a happiness that was tinged with sadness, or rather knowledge that knew how cruel the worlds ways were.

Romano shooed off the questions Germany and Prussia presented about his conversation with Spain with answers like, _it's none of your business potato bastard_. Though Germany wasn't really satisfied with this answer he ended up accepting it for the time being so that he could return to Italy who was confused about what had even happened. After excusing Germany's and Prussia's questions he did as he said he would and set up two makeshift beds, one for Prussia and on for him. Both of which were the guest bedroom that the attack on England had happened. Romano was tired he immediately went to bed without even bothering to tell Spain where he could get some blankets.

*Time Skip*

"Dude! Thank goodness you're awake! I was so worried!" America's voice yelled, waking up the entire house. Romano grumbled "Devi essere scherzando." he started to roll over to his other side when he noticed that there was a large weight on his chest. "Giuro su Dio..." He grunted fearing what would happen when he opened his eyes. And when he did he saw exactly what he was afraid of, Spain had his arm wrapped around him and was cuddling him. "Get off me you stupid bastard!" Romano shouted at Spain's peaceful face that had been so closed that Romano was scared that they may have kissed while he asleep.

Spain jumped up frightened by the wake up call "What's wrong?!" Spain asked not realizing that Romano had been shouting at him. Romano quickly stood up when he was free from Spain's grip, which made all his blood rush to his head and made it hard to see for a moment. "You are dumbass." Romano shot at Spain with annoyance, as soon as he could see again which was only moments later he walked out of the room and walked down the hall to the living room. As soon as Spain walked in America grabbed his hand and dragged him over to England "You've got to help him! He's awake but he hasn't said anything!" Romano who was surprised by how America could show such vulnerability took this seriously and examined England. England looked exhausted and was still covered in sweat, his eyes were open but he looked alarmed.

Romano glanced over to Spain who was still rubbing eyes near the entrance of the door "Go get him some water. He must be dehydrated from sweating so much." Prussia nodded and ran into the kitchen and quickly returning with a large glass of water. Romano carefully lifted England so and moved to grab the water from Spain, to be surprised by England grabbing the water before him and practically chugging it. England removed the empty glass from lips and wiped his lips with his sleeve, he then notice America who had been staring at him confused and worried. "Alfred!" England yelped as hugged America, surprising everyone but Romano. "I was so worried and scared!" England said as he buried his face into America's shoulder, America was still dazed and confused about what was happening but hugged England back.

"What happened? Are you okay?" America said trying to grasp what could do this to England who was always so brave and emotionally a rock. England looked up at America, allowing him to see that he was crying "I thought you were dead! It was so vivid and real and awful!" "Un futuro che avrebbe potuto essere. Vee~" Italy's cheerful voice cut through the scene making America turn his over Italy and Germany who were standing by the doorway. "What?" America asked, not really speaking any other language than his own. "England saw the future that would have followed if not for Greece, the reason is because he breathed in so much of that demon's essence. I wouldn't be surprised if his body's senses when mixed with that demon made him see what people of this world shouldn't. Vee~" as happy go lucky as Italy's voice was America couldn't help but find it kind of creepy hearing Italy speak of demons with such knowledge.

"What's all this about essence?" Gilbert asked, being confused to no end. Romano sighed "The demon was planning to possess England, to do so his essence radiated. When that happens any person within range will be affected, the closer you are to him the more tired you will be until you can fight it no longer and pass out. And if not for Prussia and Greece intervening he would then have taken his body." "I-I want to say that I'm so sorry for how was acting earlier. You tried so hard to keep this from happening and I just ignored it and then because of what I did-" England covered his face as he choked on his own breath just thinking about what he had seen. There was a pause in the room, everyone was just staring at England who was a complete mess. "I did the same thing. When I went through a temptaint ritual. Fratello warned me and insisted that I don't rush into this. But I wanted to protect him, I wanted to face all of the monsters in his stead. Of course the next thing I remember is waking up in the exact same position you find yourself in." Romano blushed before continuing "So...What I'm trying to say is, don't be so hard on yourself."

England nodded as he wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Romano and I need to speak to America in private. Is that okay? Vee~" Italy asked England who looked at America with worry. "Y-yes." England answered hesitantly, keeping his eyes on America. America smiled at England "I'll be right back, dude." America said, trying his best to sound as he normally would though in truth he wanted to stay by England's side. America reluctantly followed the twins into the dining room. "What is it?" America asked with worry and annoyance mixed in his words. Romano took a deep breath before saying anything "We want to know what your course of action will be." America tilted his head, not understand what Romano meant. "We would ask England what he wants to do but he's in no state to make a decision like that. We want to know if you want to take him back to his house now that he has regained consciousness or if you wish take him to your home in order to keep an eye on him or have him stay here."

America rubbed his eyes which were sandy from staying awake for so long despite how much his body needed the rest "Um...Well...What do you think would be best?" Romano looked at America shocked "You idiot! England is in a delicate situation right now! What happens from here can change him and change the world as we know it!" Romano exclaimed. Italy ignored his brother's harsh words and responded to America's question in his happy go lucky voice "Well if it were up to me I would have him in Greece's care. Greece can see what others can't like England and teach him all he could want to know, and he's less likely to get hurt by any spirits there unlike here in Italy. I would also have you there since he obviously needs someone that has an emotional connection to him. But the most important thing is that you protect him from anyone that would take advantage of his weak state of mind, if I'm not mistaken mister Russia doesn't like him. Vee~" America covered his mouth at the thought of what Russia could do if he knew that England was like this at the moment.

"Y-yeah. I think I'll do that." America stuttered as he thought about how awful it would be if someone were to take advantage of England. Romano sighed "Fine then. I'll let Greece know, he owes me a few favors." Romano left leaving America alone with Italy, who was smiling like an idiot. "So um...Is Iggy going to have to take antidepressants?" America asked unsure if that was rude or not. Italy stopped smiling for a few seconds and then flashed America a smile "I doubt it. England is a strong person sì? He'll pull through this, I just know he will. Vee~" America smiled appreciatively "Thanks, dude." Italy held the door open "He's waiting. Vee~"

America nodded and returned to the living followed by the smiling Italian. America was surprised by how Italy walked right past Germany not paying any mind to Germany's and Prussia's staring. America walked over to England, who was sitting on the couch hugging his knees. America sat next to England and leaned on him, "I'm here for you." England leaned his on America's shoulder. "Thanks." England mumbled.

Germany grabbed his brother's arm dragged him into the hallway as he blushed, of course he felt like he was intruding on America and England and he knew that if he didn't get Prussia out of there he would have ruined their peace. And oddly enough Prussia didn't really protest Germany's actions until they were in the hallway, where he ripped his arm from Germany's grip "What the heck was that for?!" Prussia asked in his loud obnoxious voice. "I wanted to let them be alone." Germany shot at Prussia. "But what about Spain? He's just as loud as me." Prussia said thinking that he had defeated his brother in this argument "You idiot! You were so distracted by England you didn't that Spain went into the kitchen before America even came back into the room!" Germany spat at his brother.

Germany sighed "Look, just go get dressed and take walk. There's a lot going on right now and I don't want you to do anything dumb." Prussia looked at his brother slightly offended by his words, and then smiling devilishly "Oh I see. You don't want your bro to get in the way of you getting it on with Italy. Alright then I'll go." Prussia walked away victoriously as Germany's face turned bright red while he yelled "It's not like that! I swear!"

Germany stormed away to Italy's room, still blushing intensely. He opened the door without knocking as he said "Hey Italy, I was wond-" his accent stopped as he looked at Italy. Italy had changed into an outfit that both looked like a priest's uniform. The black suit clashed with the white robe that wrapped itself over Italy's shoulders with the pop of color that came from what looked like a purple scarf and had a gold cross at both ends. "I-Italy...What are you doing?" Italy turned his head to Germany, though both his eyes were still closed "Going hunting. Vee~"

Translations

Greek

χαμένων ψυχών or δαίμονες.

Means "lost souls or demons."

Spanish

poco tomate?

Means "little tomato?"

Italian

Venire qui senza il mio permesso!

Means "Coming here without my permission!"

Come osi-

Means "How dare you-"

Devi essere scherzando.  
Means "You must be joking."

Giuro su Dio...  
Means "I swear to God..."

sì?  
Means "yes?"

fratello

Means "brother"

**More Author Notes - **Though they didn't ask or anything I did throw in some Spamono with a certain reader in mind (You know who you are), they're just so nice and give me motivation when they review my story that I wanted to return the favor.


	5. The power of a pistol

**Author Notes- **Hello! So to avoid any confusion in the last chapter I had Spain call Romano "poco tomate" and in this chapter he calls him "pequeño tomate" both meant little tomato, however the way I wrote it the first time was little as in amount. So now it's the way it should be.

Also this chapter is much shorter than the other ones. I didn't mean for it to happen and it wasn't like I was being lazy, it just happened that way.

Warning: Who's ready for a feel trip? Yes, it's time for things to get very sad.

**IMPORTANT: **So I don't know how much I going to be able to update for awhile, the reason for this is not because of school or because of the convention. No, it's because of a creepy pervert I may have to testify against. (Hate my life) So chapters may be posted slower for a while. Sorry.

-Chapter 5-

"What do you mean going hunting?" Germany asked completely lost with the idea of Italy hunting. Italy smiled brightly "Romano and I are going hunting Vee~" Germany stared at him "Hunting for what exactly?" Italy nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "It's kind of complicated. Vee~" Germany frowned "Italy please don't avoid answering my questions." Italy whimpered "I just don't want you to get worked up over anything. Vee~" Italy hung his head avoiding eye contact with Germany, "So that means it will be dangerous?" Germany asked feeling worry sink into the peace he had finally gotten back. "No! At least it shouldn't be. So long as you stay with Prussia everything should be fine! Vee~" Italy lifted his head to Germany who was internally yelling at himself. "...Why's it important that Prussia and I stay together?" Germany hesitantly asked, Italy froze for a moment and then exhaled "I can't explain but it is extremely important you do exactly as I tell you. Vee~" Germany put his hand on his face and groaned "Prussia's gone." "What?!" Italy shouted in panic, his happy go lucky voice once again gone.

Germany's expression turned somewhat guilty as Italy panicked "Do you know where he is?!" Germany felt like he was shrinking as Italy's words got louder, "Y-yeah. He went for a walk." Italy's breathes were loud and uneven. "Romano!" He shouted as he ran out of his room and toward his with Germany following him, Italy slammed the door open. "R-Romano! Pru- *huff* Prussia's gone!" He yelled at Romano who had just turned around to see what was going on, his outfit was similar to his brother's but his scarf like thing around his shoulders was red. "What?! Where is he?!" Romano shouted back at Italy. "He went on a walk, I'm sure he fine." Germany said calmly trying to soothe the Italians, "Shut up potato bastard! You're so clueless it just infuriates me!" Romano yelled at Germany who typically shrugged Romano's words off but this time was a bit worried as of what he had done. "Stop it! Just stop fratello! We have to find Prussia and that's all there is to it!" Italy screamed making everything silent. "I-I'll look for him with you." Italy said gazing at Germany who was still getting used to this other side of Italy.

"Fratello...finding him will do nothing if we don't..." Romano glanced at Germany before looking back at his brother "...uccidere il demone." Italy sighed looking into his brother's eyes "You're right." he then turned to Germany who wished he understood Italian. "You'll have to look for Prussia with Spain, there's something that I can't put off for even a moment longer." He paused as he grabbed a clear bottle out from the white robe's over sized pockets "When you find him have him drink this, please don't ask. Just trust me." Germany took the bottle from Italy's dainty hands with a worried expression. "I'll go get Spain. Germany you get dressed, and make it fast." Romano fumed as he walked past the two. Germany nodded and ran off into Italy's bedroom and opened the drawer of Italy's dresser that had some of his clothes from times where he forgot them or Italy was cold and Germany let him borrow his jacket.

"Pequeño tomate?!" Spain's voice cried out making Germany worried for a moment but then realize he was just reacting to the way Romano's dressed. Germany got dressed in such a rush he didn't even fold his laundry, which would be very strange if not for the fact that he knows that there's something bad going on and Prussia is mixed up in it. He ran down then ran down into the hall toward the door just in time to see Spain stumble out from the living room still staring at Romano "I know that I need to hurry and help Germany find Prussia but could you tell me why you're wearing that?" "Would you just shut up?! It's complicated bastardo!" Romano yelled at Spain as he pushed him forward. "Italy we're leaving now!" Romano shouted at the hall toward his bedroom, "Okay I think this should do! Vee~" though Italy's voice was back to normal Germany notice his vee sounded somewhat distorted. He ran out from Romano's bedroom and once again shocked Germany with what he had.

In Italy's dainty hands was what looked like a machine gun and a incredibly well crafted sword that looked like it had been used many times, he also had a sash on that looked like it had at least five grenades attached to it. "I-Italy?!" Germany shouted in confusion, Italy just smiled at Germany and then turned to Romano and handed him the gun. "Romano and I are going now. Find Prussia as fast as you can..." he opened the door and Romano walked out and Italy started to walk out before stopping at the doorway and quietly saying in a voice just above a whisper that Germany strained to hear "...It could make the difference of life and death." and then quickly ran off to catch up with Romano leaving Germany alone to realize that his brother was in grave danger. He shouted to Spain who was in Romano's bedroom getting changed "Hey I'm going on ahead! We should split up to cover more ground!" Spain bursted out from Romano's bedroom still pulling up his pants, "Okay! You go the right side of the road and I'll go the left." Germany nodded and ran out of the house.

As soon as he got of the house he started to shout "Gilbert!" which developed into desperate screams as he ran down the road. Germany didn't care about the people who were staring at him, he just wanted to see that his brother was okay. He continued to run and run until he got to the point where had no idea where he was, he stopped and rubbed his hoarse throat and coughed hard. It hurt to breath, it wasn't until he looked at his hand that he realized he was shaking. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't have any food in him and hadn't gotten very much sleep or if it was truly because he was scared. He looked around and saw that there was no one in the area had found himself at. _Please let Spain have better luck than I'm having_. He thought as he looked around for any familiar buildings. There were shops lined up but no customers or shopkeepers.

"Gilbert." Germany said quietly making his throat feel like it had been stabbed. He could feel his dry skin being relieved by the tears that he hadn't wanted to shed. He faintly heard mumbling and turned his head toward what looked like an abandoned park. There was a old rusted merry go round that looked like it couldn't turn anymore, and next to it was a swing set that also looked rusted. And sitting on one of the swings was a man whom was mumbling something, he had silver hair. Germany ran over to the park despite how badly he felt "Gilbert!" he yelled though it hurt more than many of the wounds he had earned during the war. He got close enough to see that it really was Prussia sitting down mumbling things that he couldn't understand. "Gil...bert?" Germany said concerned for his brother he was about to take a step closer when Prussia raised his arm. In his hand was a pistol, and he had aimed it at his own temple. "G-Gilbert? What are you doing?" Germany would've if hadn't been for the fact that at this point it hurt to breath.

Gilbert stopped mumbling and looked up at Germany, his eyes weren't the bright ones that seemed unstoppable. They were a dark crimson that looked so pained and hurt, it gave Germany goose bumps. "You too." Germany tilted his head at Prussia's words "You never there for me. No one was there for me." "Gilbert please put the gun down." Germany's voice cracked when he spoke "**No**. I shouldn't be here anymore. Prussia doesn't exist anymore! I don't exist anymore!" "Gilbert...please...you...you're awesome." Germany struggled to so much as speak. "**No I'm not! **You just like everyone else never understood! I would call myself _awesome_ as a cry for help! I wanted someone to understand, I wanted someone to realize that I would say it over and over in attempt to convince myself that there was point in my existence! And you and everyone else not only didn't help me but found my attempt to deal with low self confidence _annoying_." He paused as he closed his eyes while he exhaled, "But now I don't exist. To many I'm nothing more than history." "Y-you can't." Germany practically begged as tears once more graced his broken down face. Prussia opened his eyes letting Germany see his crimson eyes, "Wiedersehen bruder." he pulled back the hammer on his pistol that made a loud click that made Germany internally scream.

The gun fell from Prussia's hand that had started trembling before it could pull the trigger. "West?" Prussia said as tears started to spill from his eyes. Germany didn't understand what had just happened but he fell to his knees and hugged his brother tightly. "I...I don't understand. When I was on my walk I ended up here and..." Germany let go and looked at Prussia who looked so confused and sad. Germany grabbed the bottle Italy had given him from his jacket pocket, "D-drink this." Germany's voice cracked and sounded awful. Prussia looked at Germany with concern as he took the bottle from Germany's hands "Y-your voice..." he stopped and uncapped the bottle and took a sip. Prussia immediately started to chug the bottle and stopped when only a fourth of it was left, he looked at Germany "What is this? It's awesome!" his eyes had brightened back to their normal candy red color. He held it out to Germany "You can have the rest. The awesome me can tell that you need it more." Germany quietly smiled at his brother took the bottle and chugged what was left of it. He then looked at the bottle questioningly "I-it's just water." his throat felt a little better but it only lasted a few seconds. "What do you mean it's water?! It tastes way more awesome than water!" Prussia shouted as he stood up.

He held his hand out to Germany "Come on! We need to get you to Italy's house. That voice sounds pretty strained, and those world conferences would be way too much fun if you lost your voice and couldn't make people shut up and listen." Germany stared at Prussia who looked so happy at the moment, "D-did you...m-mean what you said earlier?" Germany asked even though it hurt him to ask. Prussia stopped smiling and got down on one knee and looked Germany in the eyes "Yes and no." he continued "I really do have low self confidence and I really do hate that everyone is so blind. That you and others that are so close to me are oblivious. But do I want to kill myself? No. I'm going to keep on living till the day that everyone knows who I am." he stood up again. "Now get up! I don't know how you would make it through a meeting if you weren't able to speak." Grabbed Germany's hand and pulled him up making Germany lean on Prussia more he expected. "West?" He looked at his brother who was paler than usual. _This might be too much for him_. Prussia thought as he looked at his brother who seemed so weak at that moment.

Prussia wrapped Germany's arm over his shoulder "Don't worry, the awesome me will get you to the house."

Translations

Italian

Fratello

Means "Brother"

uccidere il demone.

Means "kill the demon."

Spanish

Pequeño tomate?!

Means "Little tomato?!"

Germen

Wiedersehen bruder.

Means "Goodbye brother."

**More Author Notes- **Yes I know this chapter was not only short but didn't have any of America, England or Greece. England at the moment is a wreck and requires America (which America doesn't want to leave him while he's like this anyway) and Greece is still kind of recovering and England is his responsibility so even if he felt okay he wouldn't be leaving to help the search.

And no this is not a Disney story where Prussia simply snapped out of it before killing himself because of his love for his brother or some cheesy crap like that. It will make sense in time.


	6. Angst in Italy

Author Notes- Again, I'm sorry for updating slowly but I did warn you in the last chapter. Sadly at least as far as I'm aware, I did not meet anyone who is reading any of my stories while I was at Kumoricon. If you were there or are just simply curious, I was Garry from Ib.

Also, due to the fact that this chapter follows Italy and Romano though will try to keep it down there is a lot of Italian. I will try to keep it simple and clean so that you don't have to scroll down to the translations over and over, but still I apologize in advance if I do get confusing.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SAD AND ANGSTY.

I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE TO MANY READERS AND ESPECIALLY TO Spamano4ever

-Chapter 6-

Italy ran after Romano, he felt bad for saying that to Germany but he felt worse leaving in the dark on such a serious matter. Romano had already jumped into the drivers seat of Italy's red convertible, "Fratello what are you doing?" Italy asked as he ran to his car. "What does it look like?" Romano's annoyed voice snapped. "But I'm the one that can sense them, and since we don't clearly know where it is shouldn't I drive?" Italy persisted. Romano turned his head to Italy, "You also are the one who is not supposed to drive while under the influence of medication. I get it, you want to save Prussia. But I'm not about to let you get in a car crash. Now get in."

Italy did as his brother ordered as his typical smile creased his face, which made it look like he had won the quarl. Italy was touched by how caring his brother was, though of course he would like it if he could act nicer. "So do we know what it looks like?" Italy asked Romano as the car speeded off before Germany could even get out of the house. Romano didn't look away from the road as he answered "Yeah, I spoke with Greece about taking in America and England and while we were speaking he told me more about the demon. It apparently wears and plague doctor mask."

Italy's opened eyes looking sharpened "San Leonardo..." Romano glanced at Italy for a moment questioningly. "Drive to the Church of San Leonardo. Vee" Italy's vee sounded forced. Romano furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why would it be at a church?" Italy shook his head "I'm an expert at these things. The demon will be there. I'm sure of it." Romano's hands tightened on the wheel as they made a sharp turn, "If you insist." Romano grumbled. As beautiful as their churches were both of them avoided them for the fact that they are always full of lost souls, which is the most heart breaking sight Romano had ever seen. And on top of that they weren't going to a normal church, no they're going to an abandoned church.

After driving for two hours Romano stopped the car letting them soak in the cold air of the practically empty valley, he glared at the church that had been ignored by the sun and blanketed by a dark cloud. Italy readjusted the sash of grenades and cracked his knuckles before grabbing his favorite sword. He exited car and his back made a large cracking sound that made Romano flinch. Romano took a deep breath and snatched his machine gun from the back seat, he stared at his trusty weapon for a moment. He had a horrible feeling in his chest and wanted to call Spain for help. He was reaching to his pocket without thinking when Italy spoke "Do you want to wait in the car while I take care of this? Vee?" Italy's voice sounded soft and concerned and his were once again closed.

Romano snapped "Of course not! I'm going this demon guy's ass! You just back me up!" Romano shouted as he jumped over his car door. Italy smiled "Right. Vee~" he then turned to the church and chirped "I don't think we need to lock the car here. Vee~" Romano walked past him toward the church "Obviously." he grunted as Italy quickly walked to catch up too him. Romano stopped at the doors of the church, his stomach turned "It better be here." he said annoyed with the idea of all of this going to nothing. He lightly pushed on the door which made and screech that could make you want to claw your own ears off. For a moment he didn't move, Italy tilted his head "Are you sure you want do this? You seem really tense."

"Yeah I'm damn sure of this!" Romano shouted, more to convince himself than his brother. He stormed in "See, everything is fine!" which then he took the time to look around. He was standing at the part that the wall had fallen inward and now allowed daylight in. Not that it was very light due to the clouds. "Lovino." Italy's harsh voice like the cold unforgiving wind, his eyes open and showing that he had locked onto his target. Romano followed Italy's gaze toward the darkness his shadow pointed too. He couldn't see anything but aimed his gun toward where Italy was looking. Italy seized one of the grenades from his sash and ripped the pin out with his teeth. He threw the grenade at the darkness and both he and Romano quickly covered their eyes with one arm.

"Hai fatto un errore enorme, sacerdoti." A voice said that sounded inhuman. Italy grinded his teeth together making a noise that had always made Romano more uneasy than actual demons did. Romano removed his arm and saw the huge clouds mixed of dust from the ancient church and the the sacred ashes that grenade contained. Italy had already entered and was in a fighting stance. And Romano could see that their opponent had stepped a bit out of the darkness, though at the moment all Romano could really see was two purple rings which he assumed were eyes and he could make out faintly the shape of a pair of large horns. "Come ti permetti... sporca la nostra lingua con la tua demoniaco bocca!" Italy yelled as he dashed at his opponent. He swung his sword making a surprised howl echo in the church. It pushed Italy away, making him shriek from the sudden pain as the dagger cut him.

"Feliciano!" Romano shouted as Italy pushed himself off the dirty floor "I'm fine!" he growled, Romano nodded to Italy and snapped his head to the demon that was examining it's wound in shock. "Come?" It thought out loud not noticing Romano point his machine gun at it, "That sword is blessed." Romano answered pausing for it too look at him. "And the bullets in this gun explode the moment they hit the target release the holy water in them. Arrivederci." Romano's gun rang as it shot into the darkness. After his machine gun must have shot it at least twenty four times his trigger finger relaxed. He lowered his arm looked to his brother smirked even though his heart was racing "See Feli? I nailed that bastardo!" Italy looked up at Romano with knee on the ground and with one hand still clutching the sword "Lavino!" he shouted desperately.

Romano's stomach turned with that horrible feeling he had earlier as he screamed in agony. He looked at the demon that had jumped on top of him shoving his knife like fingers through Romano's chest like it was butter. "Cazzo!" Romano cried from the pain. He looked at his attacker straight in the eyes. "Ti do il mio regalo più grande prima io morire! Io do a tutti voi il dolore di peste, ma ti uccide in pochi minuti!" It screamed as it turned it's fingers in Romano's chest. "Figlio di puttana!" Italy cursed as he swung his sword with such force not only did he cut the beast chest only being stopped by the spine but he sent it flying to the wall which bricks then crashed down breaking several of it bones. Italy stared at the broken pile of bricks flesh, blood and bones mangled up for a moment before deciding that it was truly dead.

He turned to Romano and dropped his sword as the tears started to roll down his dusty face. "Lovino!" He cried as he fell to his knees while looking at his brother. Romano looked at Italy, his breath was shallow and he looked pale. His eyes had the purple rim that Italy had covered, "J-just don't move okay? I'll heal you!" he stuttered. He moved his hand to Romano's stomach that's black fabric had turned to a deep red, Romano blocked Italy's arm with his hand. "No...It's too late..." Italy looked at him bewildered "You can't just give up! I need you! The world needs you!" Romano turned his head side to side looking almost disappointed by Italy's words, "The world will be fine. After all, when they think of Italy they think of you." his voice losing any of the attitude Italy knew it for. "But what about me?! What about Spain?!" Italy sobbed his voice sounding defeated.

Romano coughed as his eyes dulled in color "Spain..." he mumbled under his breath sadly. "Non sono riuscito a mantenere la mia promessa a lui..." Romano coughed up blood as Italy sobbed uncontrollably. "Lovino..." He said meekly waiting for him to continue. "Lovino...?" He repeated after waiting for a few moment before realizing that Romano's body had gotten limp. "No you can't leave me! You leave me like he did! You can't!" he cried as he hugged Romano wanting to at least hear him yelp in pain or something. But he didn't make a sound or move a muscle. Italy already knew that he was dead but didn't want to accept it. He looked up at the large cross that somehow had survived after all these years just like him, "Why?! Why me?!" he screamed at the wooden cross.

His hand clutched to his stomach in pain, he gasped for air. He could feel the blood slip through his fingers as he squeezed his stomach that turned from stress. He turned his back Romano's limp body and choked on his own words.

"Oh dio..."

Translations-

Italian

Fratello

Means "Brother" (Seriously guys you should know this by now)

Hai fatto un errore enorme, sacerdoti.

Means "You made a huge mistake, priests."

Come ti permetti... sporca la nostra lingua con la tua demoniaco bocca!

Means "How dare you... dirty our language with your demonic mouth!"

Come?

Means "How?"

Arrivederci.

Means "Goodbye."

Cazzo!

Means "Fuck!"

Ti do il mio regalo più grande prima io morire! Io do a tutti voi il dolore di peste, ma ti uccide in pochi minuti!

Means "I give you my greatest gift before I die! I give you all the pain of the plague, but it kills you in a few minutes!"

Figlio di puttana!

Means "Son of a bitch!"

Non sono riuscito a mantenere la mia promessa a lui...

Means "I could not keep my promise to him..."

Oh dio...

Means "Oh god..."

More Author Notes- I. Am. Sorry.

Please forgive me! I know that I just hurt your feels but I couldn't help it!

But in all seriousness I spent so much time researching for this chapter. You have no idea.


	7. Spain's suffering

**Author Notes- **Sorry for slow updates just that there is a lot going on in my life and I'm writing many stories.

-Chapter 7-

Spain zipped his pants as Germany ran out of the house, the panicked look that was on his face echoing in his mind. Looked over to Greece who was packing America's and England's things that they had brought. Greece glanced over to him, "The three of us are leaving, and I advise that you go home before Italy gets overwhelmed." "Why did they hide this from me?" Greece flinched at Spain's question. "Look this isn't like anything you have dealt with before. Romano knew if he told you that you would want to help him." "And what's wrong with helping him?!" Spain asked Greece sharply feeling hurt that Romano was hiding so much from him. "**Because you can't help. Knowing what Romano deals with wouldn't change the fact every single day he looks at hundreds of people who are desperate for help. That cry and beg for him to do what he can't.**" Greece suddenly stood up and grabbed Spain by the shirt forcing him to look into his eyes that instead of looking tired and dull now shined like emeralds full of life. "**That torture **_**our**_ **sanity. Do not tell me that you could help because you can't.**" He let Spain go and continued to pack, but now instead of putting the items in the bags carefully he violently shoved them in the bags not caring if they broke.

Spain stumbled away almost tripping even though there was nothing to trip over, he walked to the doorway and cursed under his breath. He hadn't even known what Romano had been dealing with such horrible things, and now Prussia was in trouble and he was still at the house making an ass out of himself. He stormed out of the house slamming the door. He took deep breath of fresh air trying to calm himself down. Typically he would be very calm but everything seemed just wrong in the last few days. How could he not have known about this and how long had Romano been keeping this secret? And Romano was still keeping secrets considering that he wouldn't explain what was with the outfit and the weapons.

He looked at his hands that he without thinking had curled into fists. He relaxed his hands allowing them to uncurl. He held his right hand where Greece hand grabbed him and internally gave himself the pep talk he did every time that he got stressed or upset or depressed to the point that he wasn't acting like himself. It was like a recording he had made years ago when Romano was still just a child. Back then he would say it out loud though, in order to drill it into his mind. _"_You are a nation of love and life. You are strong and was once a feared pirate. You're different from the nations that would bully the weak. You don't need money to be rich. You don't need to be sad because you have the happiest life. You don't need to be angry because no matter what happens you have yourself. And no one can change that... You _can't_ change because you are what the people look up to. You _have_ to continue smiling so that the people will continue to smile. You _can't_ give up. It's not your _choice_, it's your _job_. You are unstoppable because the people believe you are._" _He were the words he would constantly say.

True the sticks and stones chime was shorter but his pep talk worked better than any rhyme could, and far more true. His heart beat slowed and his tense body finally relaxed. "Keep it together." He mumbled under his breath. He went to the left side of the street, as his steps quickened the smile that always pressed his lips returned.

For hours he would stop nearly everyone he saw and ask if they had seen someone with Prussia's description, which was easy for the fact that it's not often you see someone with silver hair and red eyes. But no one said they had seen him or even thought the may had seen him. He looked around the busy market he walked himself into. So many people were walking around smiling and laughing and looking at the foods wondering what to get. Spain grinned seeing tomatoes thinking of Romano. _Getting some fresh tomatoes should lighten things up_. He thought hopefully and purchased six from the pretty lady running the stand. He walked around for a couple more hours before deciding that Germany might have already found Prussia and was now waiting for everyone to get back.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead when he could finally see the house again. _That took longer than I thought it would_. He open the door that thankfully wasn't locked, which worried him a little bit that someone could have gone in and stolen from them while the house was empty. He peaked his head in the door slowly wondering if he would see a stranger, he couldn't see anyone but from the house that should be deserted he felt like there was someone there. He took a deep breath before opening the door all the way and shouting "Is anyone here?!" there was no response. He sigh figuring that he was being silly, but even when he closed the door and went to the kitchen and started to make _Pan con Tomate_ for lunch he still felt like someone was there. He nervously hummed as he grabbed the fresh tomatoes and fondly remembered how excited Romano used to get whenever he made this and chuckled at the idea of Romano getting excited like that then.

He looked at the dish that was now getting cold, his fingers fidgeting. He had been waiting for an hour and no one had shown up. He had a horrible feeling deep in his chest, he felt like he might throw up. Not because he felt nauseous but because he felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. He decided instead of watching his food that he didn't have the stomach to touch he would watch TV until someone came. He walked into Romano's room where the old and fat TV sat on Romano's dresser. Spain looked around lifting pillows for a while before finding the remote that was oddly hidden under the center of the bed. He hit the power button but it did nothing, the batteries were dead. Spain dropped the remote realizing that he was shaking. At this point he didn't simply feel like someone else was there, he felt like he was being watched. He shook his head trying shoo the thoughts of someone else being there. He hit the power button on the TV manually in hopes that he might be able to free his mind of whatever he was feeling. It was the news. He fell to the ground. His knees had given out from shock.

"It seems that the situation hasn't improved. For those now tuning in just over an hour ago there was a terrible accident in South Italy. There has been a giant leak of the deadliest form of dioxin from a company that makes bug spray. Thousands have already died as it is, almost the entire region is being evacuated to North Italy. It's too much for their government to handle-" The rest of the report fell on deaf ears. Spain couldn't hear anything as the tears welled in his eyes, these kinds of things only happen when something happens to the country. Romano must have been seriously injured or even- he covered his mouth feeling the sickness return. He escaped the room and fled to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. He violently coughed as his tears fell. He slammed his hand on the handle breathing raggedly. For a few minutes he just sat there coughing trying to keep the air in his lungs. When he finally managed to get steady breathing and grabbed the counter and pushed himself up.

He turned on the water and splashed the cold almost icy water onto his face. He looked up at his reflection, he looked pale and was still shaking. He closed his eyes and exhaled. He still felt as though someone was watching him. Someone was watching him at his darkest moments. "Where are you?!" He shouted in frustration. He didn't care if he looked insane, he just wanted to have the peace that once filled his life back.

Silence. Absolute silence. He couldn't even hear the news anymore. He sighed knowing how he must have looked if anyone had seen him. He lumbered to the kitchen and threw away the Pan con Tomate that had been ignored for so long.

He flinched when he heard the door burst open and ran to the hallway to see who had arrived. Spain gasped at the sight, Prussia and Germany were at the door and both looked beyond exhausted. Germany particularly looked unwell, as though he might pass out. "Could you get us some water?" Prussia asked making Spain snap out of his shock. "Y-yeah." He stuttered and sprinted back to the kitchen. He filled two glasses with water from the sink and quickly walked out to the hallway trying not to spill any. "What happened to you guys?" Spain asked with slight panic filling his words as he handed them their glasses of water, Germany gulped it down immediately making Spain even more concerned.

"It's complicated, but basically the awesome me had to help my bro." Prussia said before swallowing some of the water. He turned his head to Germany who was glaring at the ground, lacking the energy to argue or explain. "West, you should go rest in the living room." Germany turned his head to Prussia and for a moment Prussia thought that he might have to force him to relax but surprisingly Germany sighed and hoarsely said "...F-fein..." and gripped at his throat looking slightly embarrassed about the sorry state of his voice. Spain watched Germany leave them, everyone being silent.

When Germany was in the living room Spain exhaled and closed the front door, "What the hell is going on?" Spain said while glaring at the door. Prussia rolled his eyes "I already told you that it's complicated-" Spain snapped his head to side allow his right eye looking at Prussia, "I'm having a really shitty day and am not in the mood for this. Now I'm going to ask you again. What the hell happened?" Prussia inwardly shivered at Spain's actions. "O-okay just calm down." Prussia waved his hands hoping that Spain would staring at him like that. Spain sighed and shook his head, he then turned to Prussia and leaned on the door. "Erm...Well I can't really remember much, just that I lost control of my own mind and then saw Germany in front of me. We were in some park and I still had no control over myself, I ended up saying thing I would have preferred not to. Germany's voice didn't sound too good and If you can't tell it hasn't gotten better. Walking back here for hours wasn't exactly helpful."

"Does he need to go to the hospital?" Spain asked with concern in his voice, Prussia sighed in relief on the inside. "I don't know, I don't think so." Spain groaned "Can't there be one peaceful moment?" Prussia looked at him confused "What do you mean?" Spain's eyes fell to the ground and the room went silent. "Hey, I told you what I know. Now don't keep me the dark! Whatever it is it can't be that ba-" "Lovino was critically injured, at least." Spain interrupted. Prussia looked at Spain with utter shock. "How do you-" "The news, it's talking about an large accident that happened in South Italy. Which means that something must have happened to Lovino." Spain covered his own mouth. He felt like he might get sick again.

"You should drink some water." Spain looked up at Prussia somewhat surprised by the change in topic, "What about you guys, aren't you hungry?" Spain asked despite the fact that he wasn't entirely sure if it would be a good idea for him to cook. Prussia pointed at himself letting his ego shine through his eyes as he spoke, "The awesome me will take care of it!" Spain smiled gratefully. "Gracias."

Spain watched Prussia enter the living room. Closed his eyes and exhaled, he still felt like someone was watching him. As though someone was right next to him. He grinded his teeth together in frustration, he opened his eyes as he snapped his head to where he felt the eyes were coming from. But there was no one there. He put one hand over his forehead. _I'm just stressed. That's all._ He thought. He slowly walked to the kitchen and opened the cabinet of cups. He grabbed one of the older ones that had been pushed to the side, and ran the water from the stainless steel sink into it. Gulped it down hoping it would settle his nerves, but to no avail. He sighed and looked out the window above the sink. Stood there for a few minutes letting his mind go through all the case scenarios that could have happened. Until he saw something that made him drop his glass making it shatter on the wooden floor.

He ran to the front door ignoring Prussia's shout "What the hell was that?!" he stopped in front of the door trying to catch his breath. Prussia ran out from the living room "Spain, what's going on?" Spain turned his head to Prussia he huffed a few more times before having enough air to answer. "Italy's car just drove to the house!" Spain exclaimed as adrenaline filled his lungs. The door creaked open and both Spain and Prussia turned their heads to Italy whose clothes which were white when they first saw them were now a dark ugly crimson. Italy looked at Spain his eyes wide open before his knees failed him and he fell to the ground. Spain grabbed Italy's shoulders with fear and worry motivating his actions, "Italy! Italy are you okay?" "...out..." Italy mumbled "What?" Spain asked not having clearly heard whatever Italy had said.

"Get out of my house." Spain's eyes widened in surprise and confusion "Excuse me?" "Get out of my house!" Italy yelled. Spain flinched and instinctively backed away a few steps, the idea of Italy being angry or upset was still a new concept for him. Italy pulled himself back up, his eyes were now closed. But not in the happy and carefree way they usually look; it appeared forced, the way that a person does during a scary part of a movie or roller coaster. Spain gathered his courage and spoke "Feliciano, where's Lovino?" he asked firmly not allowing his voice to be tainted with fear. Italy curled his hands into fists "Get out. Get out now." he spat through his teeth that grinded against each other.

Spain noticed Italy's car, which Italy had left the door open. The convertible's top was up. Which was very strange for Italy, especially on sunny days like this. He could the shape of a body in the backseat. _No._ Spain squeezed past Italy as his heart beat quickened. _No._ He ran to the car and swung the passenger door open. "Lovino!" He cried. _**No.**_

Translations-

Spanish

Pan con Tomate

Means "Bread with Tomato" It's a dish from Spain that's exactly how it sounds, bread soaked in tomato with some other seasonings.

Gracias.

Means "Thank you." (Why did I even bother to translate that one?)

German

Fein.

Means "Fine."

**More Author Notes**- Again I'm sorry for slow updates! It can't be helped! And I do plan to give your hearts a rest. Just not yet.


End file.
